Wedding guests and guests at certain other festive occasions such as bridal showers, baby showers, anniversary parties, graduations and retirement parties will usually give a gift to the person or persons being honored. While tangible gifts are frequently given on such occasions, in many cases both the giver of gift and the person(s) receiving the gift would prefer a cash gift. Frequently a giver does not know what present the would-be recipient would like to receive, and the recipient frequently prefers the freedom of selection which is afforded by a cash gift. As a result, cash gifts, whether in the form of actual cash, a check, or a gift certificate are frequently given on festive occasions such as those mentioned above. Sometimes a large bowl for receipt of such gifts is provided, but more often such gifts are merely placed on a table which invites a risk that some of the gifts will be accidentally lost.
While a plain undecorated gift receptacle for the receipt of cash gifts and the like is known and has been provided in kit form, such receptacle is rather plain in appearance and lacks a festive look which would be desired on a festive occasion. Such receptacle in assembled form is shown in FIG. 8.